crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Klock101
Sure. It will be good to link all the Naughty Dog wikis together.Crashfreak99 09:45, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It looks really good but can you replace the Aku Aku in the image with this picture of Aku Aku.Crashfreak99 08:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC You can put it back on if you want. The admin who removed it is in trouble right now.Crashfreak99 11:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC Hello, I'm the admin who is currently working on getting the forums up. Could you please make an announcement on the Uncharted Wiki that their's gonna be a Naughty Dog Forum going up soon? It would help attract more users. Thanks. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 23:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I blanked the main page talk because their was stuff from 5 years ago on it so it was time to clean it up and start fresh. And we don't archive stuff like talkpages here, only the monthly pole and featured article. Hope that anwsers your question. :D ---''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright, anyway thanks for telling me about the typo, I'll fix it. :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, the main page talk wasn't really long enought to archive yet, so I've re-added the info. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 23:30, May 6, 2011 (UTC) In my entire time on Wikia I've never seen a non-admin make a usefull edit to the main page. And with all due respect, I am an administrator and you are simply a regular user so I don't see how this concerns you or how your opinion will effect my finale desicion. Anyway, under my rule as an admin, the page will remain protected until furthur notice. Thank you. - -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' Look, your welcome to come and edit here but it's getting very annoying when you keep butting into this wiki's buisiness ranging from the main page talk to the main page itself. With all due respect but out. The admins and the senior members will take care of it and you have very little say with how this wiki is run. And on 99% of wikis the main page is blocked for admins only. If you don't belive me I could give you at least 20 links. And in the question that I'm am a better editor than you, I never said that but keep in mind that I have 1000 edits and you have 60. Anyway, I really don't want to start arguments with you but if you insist I will. Please stop this now. Since you've comme to Bandipedia you've done little but start arguments, this your finale warning -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 13:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't need to ask all 4 admins every time I make a move. But in this case I've already asked Crashfreak99 on the forums and he has yet to respond. Anyway in the mean time let's just forget about this and keep editing. :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 13:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :The whole point of a wiki is to allow anyone edit any of the content that is available on this site. As administrators, we are here to oversee the whole editing process and improve the wiki to make it a more enjoyable place rather than dictate to everyone on what they should do and not do. Its never really a good idea to flex your administrator status on anyone's page because it gives everyone the perception that you are a power hungry admin rather than someone who wants to help regulate the day to day activities. That is why on Wikia there is not secret admin page because all of our edits are viewable by other users too, just like any regular user has their edits public. :AS for the whole main page locking debate, I think it should be kept unlock. Over at my MP wiki where I am an admin at, we keep the main page unlocked to allow users to correct mistakes and maybe even improve the main page. The only reason why certain pages were locked in the first place because it was to prevent Brodie from keep putting his crap into the articles. Now that is not a problem anymore, so let's not try and make a big debate out of this. -- The Magnum Master 14:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Block Crashfreak99 blocked you for starting arguments with the admins. If you agree not to start arguing about the main page again then I'll unblock you. Agreed? (You can still edit your talkpage) -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 17:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to point out that I had stopped "arguing" and continued editing as normal when I was blocked. If you want to unblock me then I'll be happy to continue editing as I was before, but my opinion on the homepage has not changed. However, I do not see the point in being permanently banned for something like this. --Klock101 18:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I unblocked you, and I appologies for being rather rude with you earlier. Anyway, let's just forget about this whole thing about the main page for now because it's not going anywhere. :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 18:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) This whole blocking issue is starting to become a problem. You just can't go around and block everyone because they have a different opinion then your own. Klock only was suggesting that we unlock the main page to allow other users to edit, which was a legitimate claim. Its bad enough that this wiki does not have real active users, but if we keep blocking them for every little petty reason, then we are not going to have any active users. I think its time to set guidelines on offenses and reasons for blocking a user since it seems that every user is getting blocked for every little problem. No reason for this situation to escalate like this. -- The Magnum Master 04:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm still blocked. Any chance you could take another look at the block list and see what's up? --Klock101 18:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I have unblocked you, if you still can't edit tell me. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 12:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope. I still can't edit. The system autoblocked my IP because my username was blocked. --Klock101 14:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :That stupid thing you wrote above about me deleting The Magnum's Master's message was complete idiocity. I deleted his message by accident and their's no need to write that text above in bold. You could have simply re-added the deleted message. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Community Different wikis have different rules the same way different adminstrators have different approches. While the World of Warcraft Wiki may well have this that doesn't mean that Bandipedia does. Please stop trying to turn this wiki into something that it's not by trying to set up rules that are not needed. You're starting to get on my nerves again and if something like this happens again you know what will happen. Please stop now and focus on your editing rather than inposing rules. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) On second thought, their is some sense in what you're saying. However I see no need to call a conference between all 4 admins for this. I'll add the rules to the Admin page and and if one of the other admins wants to change it they can. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I added the rule section to the page, that should be enought. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for blocking you it was a misunderstanding. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Yeah that's a great template.By the way how did you get your image on the main page to appear transparent on the wiki? It shows up Transparent in Paint.Net. Crashfreak99 19:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks for creating the Template it should really help improve some of the stuff around here!Bandichild 19:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild He is blocked now. Thanks for stoping the vandalizm.Crashfreak99 06:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Request for adminship Bandichild is working towards 700 so I guess I have to tell him too. I am going to reduce the rule to 200 edits. I will make you an Admin when you have made 200 edits.Crashfreak99 06:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think Klock would make a good candidate for admin on this wiki. He has done so much for this wiki since joining like creating new templates, tagging deleted candidates articles, and cleaning up various pages. Don't forget he also created the banner for this wiki, along with the footer that contains the link to other wikis. I think you can make an exception this one time and make him an admin despite not having 200 edits. I mean he already has the experience as an admin on another wiki, and we could use more help to clean up around here. Buts its your call. -- The Magnum Master 14:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the support Magnum Master. 200 edits works for me. I'll be pretty occupied with exams this week anyway, so I wont be doing a whole lot of editing, but after that I'll be free. --Klock101 16:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ok. I have made you an Admin because you are are really good user and you revert vandalizm a lot. Well Done!Crashfreak99 17:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice job it looks great!Crashfreak99 06:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering should us admins disscus the forum and changes being made to the wiki on chat? I will be on chat if you want to.Crashfreak99 09:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) OK we just need to tell Mangum Master Crashfreak99 17:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Footer Hello there! Linking to Uncharted from Bandipedia just didn't feel appropriate to me, as Uncharted is adult material and Bandipedia is adult/children material. Also, the Naughty Dog footer was a bit bulky. EpicWikipedian 09:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I've had a change of mind and decided to keep it. However, it really does need improvements. EpicWikipedian 10:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I've re-added the Naughty Dog footer but in a new and sleeker style. This should be enough, just let me know if it isn't. :) EpicWikipedian 13:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and one last thing; please do not implement any more items on the ND footer. It has a new triangle format and can look irregular if too many items are put on it. EpicWikipedian 20:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, the website's name has officially been shortened to just "Bandipedia", from the previous name of "Bandipedia, the Crash Bandicoot wiki". If you decide to keep the ND footer for all 3 wikis, can you please change the Bandipedia logo on each one to the newest logo? (you don't have to do this to Bandipedia itself as I've already done it on this wiki) EpicWikipedian 16:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Happy new year! ***2012!*** EpicWikipedian 00:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Reply No, that's not the case. It's a different case here. Bandipedia itself once had colour decoration on it's topbar, and the navigation on Bandipedia Highlights once used rich graphics and level 4 menus combined with the new navigation. However, the latest technical update on Wikia that came into effect a few days ago changed all of that. Now Bandipedia is forced to use the default colours for it's navigation, and the navigation of Bandipedia Highlights has been ruined so much that it is impossible to redesign it. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 09:05, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, knowing that it probably is going to be forced soon, it may be worth enabling it. But the navigation of Bandipedia Highlights (not many people know about this site yet but it is a spin-off website of Bandipedia that I created a few months ago) used to have drop-down menus from the added level 3 menus, and the level 4 menus would display right next to the level 3 menus, either displaying from the top or displaying from where the mouse is pointing to, depending on what computer it was displaying on. This was done by installing Wikia.css and Wikia.js files into Bandipedia Highlights, but the modification no longer works because of a technical update that Wikia installed on all wikis a few days ago. EpicWikipedian 13:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Firstly, let me start with this. It's great to see you be a more active admin than before! But then there's the problem. I get angry very easily, and the disruption of both Bandipedia and Bandipedia Highlights as well as a few other wikis is too much for me to take. Just so you know, I've customised the Monobook files of Bandipedia and Bandipedia Highlights, but maybe you've got a great design to put on both Bandipedia and Bandipedia Highlights like Uncharted Wiki! Just so you know, this is a reply to your blog post. EpicWikipedian 18:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Monobook By the way, in case you were wondering about that brown thing appearing on "new photos", that was me customizing the Monobook CSS of Bandipedia. Now that Bandipedia and Bandipedia Highlights have finished their Monobook customizations, you may want to try them out. Bandipedia uses an orange/red/brown theme, while Bandipedia Highlights uses a white/blue theme and a moved search box. By the way, you can't set the default skin of a wiki to Monobook or Vector unless if there is community consensus for it and Wikia is happy about setting the default skin for that wiki to Monobook or Vector (only one wiki on Wikia, Uncyclopedia, is using a skin other than the Wikia skin). EpicWikipedian 15:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) The Magnum Master Look here. The Magnum Master was desysopped for a very good reason, and that reason was because he was abusing his privileges in the way that he was blocking people far too long for far too minor offenses, and he was acting discourteous towards me and Bandipedia in general. I am already in a very bad mood from what happened yesterday, so don't you dare make it worse or you'll be desysopped. EpicWikipedian 08:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :In fact, actually, I'm just going to stop editing here altogether if this carries on. Congratulations, Bandipedia, you have just lost yourself a very good and hard-working editor just because of one person who attempted to challenge my decision. EpicWikipedian 09:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with you on this Klock.Crashfreak99 10:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Me too. BandiCooper 15:47, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Furthermore, the fact that you're a regular admin and I have extra bureaucratic privileges means that I have more power over you. If Crashfreak99 forced me to do what he says, I would follow it, but I would definitely not follow something by you if I don't want to do it, especially if you are discourteous while attempting to get me to do it. Also, you have only 240 edits or so while I have over 3,400 edits, which gives me even more reason to have more power than you. You are walking on very thin ice right now. I am still in a very bad mood from what happened yesterday, and you will have your administrative privileges taken away if you continue to make the situation worse. EpicWikipedian 15:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I just realise how I've behaved now, and I really am feeling guilty. Please accept my apology. I will probably be leaving soon, but if people can give me a second chance at Bandipedia, I may well return and start making all good edits rather than a mix of good and bad edits. I'm probably going to wait for 3 days or so, now, completely leaving Bandipedia alone, then I'll come back and request for my rights to be restored. Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 21:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC)